1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with a frame for receiving a disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A disk drive bracket is provided in a computer system to receive disk drives. The computer system includes a chassis. The chassis includes a front wall. The front wall defines a through opening. The disk drive bracket is secured to the front wall by fasteners, such as screws or nuts. It is very inconvenient to secure the disk drive to the front wall.